The Story of a Genome
by Sorceress Myst
Summary: An AU fic where Genomes and Black Mages are not produced. This is the story of Zidane’s mother as she searches for her son. But will the guilt of leaving her people in the hands of Garland renew her sense of duty to the crown? R+R plz.
1. Attack On Madain Sari

The Story of a Genome

By: Sorceress Myst

I don't own Final Fantasy 9 or any of its characters. I only own Amber. (Heh, Isn't that a creative disclaimer?)

      ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thunder echoed through the dark skies of Madain Sari. Slowly, black clouds blocked the moonlight from the sleepy town. Thunder roared once again but neither the summoners nor the genomes took notice for they were in a deep slumber.

Amber awoke to the stink of alcohol on her husband's breath. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she brushed her long blond hair out of her face. Another roll of thunder was heard. Amber gently climbed out of bed, careful not to wake him up. John quietly belched, then continued snoring. She cringed in disgust at the thought of him waking up with a major hangover in the morning. Suddenly she was aware of the huge rip on the top half of her silk nightgown.

_"Th-th-that bastard! He tried to rape me again!"_ Immediately, she ripped off the remnants of her nightgown and stormed over to the closet to put on a pair of gray pants, a thick, off the shoulders, long sleeved white shirt, and a black leather bodice that laced up to under her breasts.

_"Might as well go hunting. I don't wanna be here when he wakes up." _ She thought as she pulled her boots on and grabbed her beloved masamune (Like the one Sephiroth uses). Lighting flashed outside the window followed by an eerie silence. This caused the fur on Amber's tail to rise as she sensed something unnatural about this storm. Something was coming, something bad. Before she knew it, she was running down the hall towards her nephew's bedroom.

"Tybalt. Tybalt! Wake up!" she pounded on the door until she noticed it wasn't locked. The room was empty. Amber rushed to her niece's crib to find it empty as well. All she found was a note.

          '_Dear Aunt Amber,_

_I took Mikoto with me to place some moon lilies on mom's grave. We'll be back around noon or whenever John's hangover subsides. (I noticed him drinking too much again)_

_          Love,_

_          Tybalt_'

Amber let out a sigh of relief. Tybalt is 15, only 4 years younger than Amber, so he should be responsible enough to take care of his little sister until she finds them. Next, she ran across the hall and silently entered her son's room. The little six year old was sound asleep in his bed. 

_"He looks like his grandfather." _She thought lovingly while she brushed a strand of sandy blonde hair from his forehead. Thunder rumbled in the distance …or was it an explosion? Whatever it was, she knew she had to hurry.

"Zidane. Get up kiddo."

"Five more minutes mommy" he slurred. She lifted him up until he was standing on the bed and then reached for an item that was carelessly thrown on the floor. Zidane was about to fall back on the bed, but she caught him and tied the belt that carried his daggers around his waist.

"Why do I need my daggers?"

"We're going on that trip I was talking about a few months ago. You'll need these to defend yourself. And to impress Sarah with your fighting skills." Zidane's aqua green eyes lit up at the mention of Sarah, "Sarah's gonna runaway with us?!"

"Uh-huh. Now let's go. …Here I'll carry you so you can sleep on my shoulder." Amber picked up Zidane and made her way to his window. The wind was blowing the curtains around, making it a little difficult for her to jump to the near-by tree. With her tail wrapped around a branch for balance, she checked for any guards that still might be out on patrol. Satisfied, she jumped down and ran really fast. She kept running forward, buildings were exploding. She skidded to a halt and turned right, fire could be seen in the corner of her eye. The fountain was in sight, she is getting closer to the mayor's house. Now screams could be heard as she banged on the door. A middle-aged woman with black hair, green eyes, and a horn in the middle of her forehead answered the door, "Your Highness! What's going on!? My husband ran out a second ago and hasn't returned!"

"You don't have to call me 'Your Highness' and we need to evacuate. Go get Sarah." Amber ordered. She glanced behind her to see some rooftops burning and some monsters teleporting into town. Jane reappeared with a little girl about Zidane's age.

"Follow me." Jane grabbed Amber's free arm and pulled her into a small cove where the boats were docked.

"Mommy! Look!" Amber turned to see a large red eye in the sky.

"It's the Invincible." She slowly blinked then gently placed Zidane in the boat, "Take care of him."

"W-where are you going?" Jane asked as Amber backed away from the boat.

"As Queen of the Genomes, it's my duty to make sure my people are safe. If I see your husband, I'll help him evacuate."

"No mommy! Don't go!" Zidane climbed to the edge but was pushed back down by Amber, "You need to live to see another day Zidane."

Jane untied the boat as Amber rushed out of the cove. She blinked back tears as she heard him cry out for her.

_"Everything will be okay. There will be survivors and even if I die tonight, Zidane will live. When that bastard I was forced to marry dies, Zidane will lead the survivors. And as planned, Zidane will marry Sarah when the time comes. Yes …Everything will be okay."_ The young queen stopped when she saw a Mistodon attacking a summoner. They were only killing the summoners, not the genomes. The masamune rang as it was steadily pulled out of its sheath. The Mistodon immediately dropped the unfortunate summoner and charged at Amber. She dodged with ease and slew the monster before it could try again. Suddenly, bursts of electricity shot thought her body. There was another Mistodon.

"Return Magic! …Thundaga!!!" The spell only knocked the beast down for a few seconds.

"AAHHHH!!!" Amber grabbed her wounded arm and glared at the Ogre behind her. She cast cura on herself and attacked the Mistodon. It finally died, leaving the Ogre as her next target. Surprisingly, the Ogre was already dead and in its place was Zidane.

"I thought I told you to stay with Jane and Sarah!" She scolded. He backed up a few steps and said, "But I wanna help."

"What am I gonna do with you, you maniac." Amber sighed. Zidane was only little help for his attacks were not very strong and Amber constantly had to cure him. Soon, more monsters surrounded the poor boy.

"Zidane!" she looked at her hands and noticed them glowing. She was going into Trance, "No! Not here!" The glowing consumed her. Then white wings spread out and covered her body. After one more flash of light, Amber became the white dragon, Tempest. With one beat of her mighty wings, the monsters in the area exploded into nothingness. Tempest picked up the tiny genome in her elegant talons and flew up, over Madain Sari. After killing a few more monsters, Tempest prepared to land, since Trance lasts for a short while. Suddenly, Tempest transformed back into Amber in mid air, causing them to fall towards their death. Hoping to shield her son from the impact, Amber pulled Zidane on top of her and hugged him tightly. But nothing came. She opened her eyes and sure enough Zidane was still on top of her, hugging her back. There were other genomes with them, being sucked up into the Invincible by this mysterious red light. She hugged him even tighter, even though she couldn't feel him. Then she passed out.

     -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do ya think? Good? Crappy? Basically a colony of genomes transported to Gaia after finding out that Terra is decaying and lived with the summoners in Madain Sari. A king ruled the genomes and the summoners had a mayor. And yes the main pairing is going to be Zidane and Garnet.


	2. The Escape

Chapter 2

I own Final Fantasy 9. Hey look! A flying cow! J/K The only thing I own is Amber. Oh, before I forget. This fanfic is linked with my Final Fantasy 8 fic I haven't even written. Kuja was born from an evil sorceress and became a sworn enemy to Cara and her descendants. Cara is Squall's older sister and the direct ancestor of Ultimecia, Alexia, Amber, and Zidane. A little more will be explained in this chapter.

             ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amber regained consciousness and found herself on a soft bed in a light blue room. She was still in her hunting clothes but her arm was bandaged up and her boots were beside her bed. Her masamune was placed beside an open window. So Amber climbed out of bed and looked out the window. There was blue light outside as well. She saw many genomes that looked identical to Zidane, all had emotionless faces. Further out, she could see some weird test tubes that contained some genomes and a brown haired one being forced into a test tube. She squinted her eyes to get a better look at the brown genome.

"Tybalt!" she gasped, "What are they doing to him?"

"He is only having his soul removed so he can be an empty vessel until Terra is restored." Amber turned to the owner of the voice and discovered a tall man with white hair.

"Who are you?" She asked, getting ready to reach for her masamune. He chuckled, "You don't remember? Or have they not told you? I was Cara's sworn enemy. I am the very one who married Ultimecia and corrupted her. I am Alexia's father. Do you know now?"

"Kuja!" the handle of the masamune was in one hand while the other was on the sheath, "Leave me alone. I am not Cara! Hold no grudges against me or my son!"

"Don't worry. After Alexia defeated me, I changed. Having your own daughter, your pride and joy, say 'I hate you' can change anyone."

"So you stopped your search for ultimate power?!"

"Of course not! I need more power to get my revenge on Garland. I was talking about how to save you since you're my great (x15) granddaughter."

"Garland? Who's he? And what's all this about Terra being restored?" Amber lowered her weapon and stepped away from the window as Kuja walked towards it.

"2 years ago, a genome by the name of Jared, awakened Garland. When this planet starts decaying it is Garland's job to gather all the souls and restore Terra by assimilating other planets. Oh, and by tradition, the soulless genomes are to look identical to the last powerful king. Which was your father, in case you are wondering. I wanted to study Garland's power, but he turned me into a genome and then I became his Angel of Death!"

_"That's right, my ancestors were humans." Amber thought, then asked, "Why do I still have a soul?"_

"Jared was granted a request and he asked Garland to let you and him to keep your own souls. He wants to use your powers to take over the world or something. Whatever it is, I'm not going to let him have his way."

"Jared Hames …that pathetic asshole!"

"Now that you know everything, get some rest and you will find a note detailing on how you and Zidane are going to escape." Kuja noticed Amber's worried look and said, "Don't worry he's safe" She immediately began to relax. Just when Kuja was about to leave, she asked, "One more question. Where are we?"

"Bran Bal"

"Impossible! I was born and raised in Bran Bal and this place doesn't-!" She froze outside the window. Even though it was on top of a pillar, the streets and the houses were familiar.

"This cannot be." Amber whispered as she noticed Kuja was gone.

     *****************************************************************************

_"Zidane will be the new Angel of Death, but Kuja will pretend to be jealous and make him forget until I say his name." Amber silently followed Kuja and Zidane. The Pandemonium was actually the castle Amber grew up in so she knew her way around. All she had to do was follow Kuja to the Invincible and escape to Gaia. Simple._

"The Queen is escaping! Get her!" Garland shouted from above. Kuja injected a potion in Zidane's arm and lifted him to his shoulder. He took one last glance at Amber before running away, meaning she have to switch to plan B and get out of the Pandemonium by herself. The people who were once her guards were now hunting her down. Remembering exactly where she is, Amber kicked a wall and a door slid open across from it. She ran inside and heard one genome made it in before it closed. She kept going forward until she fell and slid all the way down to the first floor. Guards were already waiting for her there so she was surrounded. Amber backed up, then ducked down as the other genome fell though the chute and crashed into several guards leaving a stained glass window her only escape. 

The Invincible was already in the air and was slowly heading towards its destination. Her hands were bleeding from the small bits of glass that dug into her skin. She kept running. Some genomes that haven't lost their souls were now shouting 'Long live the Queen!' as more soulless genomes joined in the chase. Amber tried to stay under the airship's shadow, but was too far behind. Three to five of her pursuers were inches away from her as she reached the end of the city. The Invincible was glowing blue and began to fade. Amber jumped, only to fall on the ground.

"NNOO!!!" she cried, squeezing her eyes shut. Suddenly she felt a rush of air, then noticed she was in snow. It wasn't snowing in Bran Bal …which means she made it! A small smile appeared on her lips as she saw the Invincible fly away.

*Swoosh!*

A fireball almost hit her. On top of a hill stood a shadowy figure with long black hair flowing in the cold wind and a black tail swishing behind her. Amber couldn't see her face but didn't try to as another fireball was aimed at her. Deciding that being a sitting duck was getting her nowhere, Amber climbed the opposite hill so she could get out of the woman's firing range. Soon the fireballs turned into meteor spells when she reached the top. There was nothing but endless ocean ahead. So Amber occupied her attacker with a tornado spell and swam away in the icy water.

           ***************************************************************************************

Kuja directed the ship to the Mist Continent after destroying the last existing Black Mage Village. He hated Black Mages and found killing every last one of them a good way to relieve his anger towards Garland. He watched the burning village for a few more minutes, then turned his attention to the sleeping Zidane. If he paid close attention, he would have noticed a small boat carrying the last known Black Mage to the Mist Continent.

"Now where to put you." Burmecia was automatically out of question since Zidane wouldn't fit in or be well hidden in a kingdom of rats. Kuja finally decided on Lindblum because people from around the world gather there, making it easy for a genome to blend in. He landed the Invincible and placed Zidane at the front gate. He threw a rock and walked back to the Invincible. The rock caught a guard's attention.

"Hey look! It's a little boy."

"So?"

"Well, we can't just leave him there!"

"Sure we can! Soon a monster will come by and eat him so we won't have to worry about it. …H-hey! What are doing?"

"I'm taking him to Baku. Maybe he'll take care of the kid." The guards left and Kuja departed to Alexandria to take care of some unfinished business.

       -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, here's another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review please!


	3. The Qu Marshes

Chapter 3

You know the drill; I don't own Final Fantasy 9 or any of its characters except for Amber and my evil minion- I-I mean my not so helpful and annoying assistant Fagtron.

Fagtron: HI!

Sorceress Myst: Don't ruin the intro! You're not supposed to be here, you're under aged for a PG-13 fic.

Fagtron: I'm two years old!

Sorceress Myst: (Stuffs her in a closet) Sorry about the delay, here's the story.

         ---------------------------------------------------------

The hot sun shone on the bright golden sand of the beach as blue green waves rolled in and out. The wind gentle blew at a tuft of whitish blonde hair, making it tangle. Crystalline blue eyes shot open and surveyed the surroundings. The figure groaned and straightened her hair before getting up to brush sand off her clothes. Her tail swished in annoyance as she looked for her masamune. The sword was two feet behind her and had a black velvet bag tied to it. Amber picked up the bag and rummaged through it. Inside was her royal crest, a large amount of Gil, dried fruits and vegetables, and a package of dried cow meat. She immediately ripped open the meat packet and devoured some of the meat. Gaia doesn't have cows so when Amber moved here, the only meat she had was monster meat. Once she tied the bag to her belt, she picked up her sword and finally noticed a note tucked in to the sheath. The end that was showing is wet, but the rest was dry.

'Find me in Treno'. The words were the same handwriting as the note Amber received yesterday.

"Kuja wrote this," she mused as she crumpled it up and threw it in the bag, "Well I will go find him when I feel like it. I have to find Zidane first." 

          Once she was a good distance away from the beach, she surveyed her surroundings. Up ahead were vast grasslands and a marsh to her right. The marsh was two miles away and had a good chance of someone living in it, so Amber took a deep breath and began her journey. The sun was unbearably hot and each step was harder to take once she reached the entrance. She noticed the swamp was surprisingly cool as she followed the wooden path. Up ahead were two moogles. The bigger one had a smug, knowing grin plastered on his face and the little one flapped his wings and laughed.

"Gosh Bro. You sure know a lot." chirped the tiny one. The grin widened on his face as he replied, "Yeah, I know."

"Um, excuse me? Could you tell me where we are?" the moogles finally acknowledged her presence.

"We are in the Qu Marsh in the Lost Continent. If you need supplies or a place to stay, go talk to the Qus. They live past the long grass here."

"Thank you." She paused at the place where the big mog was pointing to.

"Don't worry, if you have some frogs or food on you, they will welcome you." assured the small mog. She pushed through the grass until she came to a clearing with a large pot boiling over a fire in the center. Two creatures surrounded the pot. They had white faces and their tongues were hanging out.

"Chocobo Stew is good, right Quan?" the first one wagged its tongue at the other.

"Yes Quale, master will be pleased." The other responded. Amber looked to the right of the clearing to see a large, yellow, ostrich-like bird tied up to a huge log. Its head was drooped toward the greens near its feet.

_"Did they say Chocobo Stew? They're gonna eat that bird? How awful!"_ she remembered the summoners telling her about Chocobos. They were like horses from what she guessed, except they ran with two legs instead of four. She grabbed the black bag and searched for the cow meat.

_"I have to find a way to free that bird."_ She thought as she approached the weird …people.

"Look Quan! What is it?" the smaller one points at Amber.

"I not know. Maybe it edible." Quan licks his lips as she waves a hand in front of her.

"Uh, no I don't taste very good." She chuckled nervously.

"Oh! She talks!" Quale shouted in surprise, "Do you want to try Chocobo Stew?"

"We are making our first dish for our master." 

"Chocobo Stew you say? Are you sure you want to eat the Chocobo? He looks awfully …stringy." The Chocobo looks offended, "I'll tell you what, if I give you something that's better than Chocobo meat and your master likes it, then I'll take this Chocobo off of your hands." They look at her, then at each other, and then back at her. Quale cocks his head to the side.

"What better than Chocobo?" Amber pulls out her dried cow meat.

"How about this? It's called cow meat." They seem fascinated so she continued by explaining, "A cow is an animal that eats grass all day and goes 'Moo!'"

"Ahh!" they say in unison. Amber laughs inwardly, she felt like she was talking to Zidane, no more like Tybalt. Quan sniffs the meat then licks his lips, "Okay we try."

          Amber waited an hour and a half before the two Qus approached her with a wooden bowl full of the stew. Quan gives her the bowl and she stares at the contents. There were carrots, potatoes, celery, onions, and of course the cow meat in a reddish broth. She takes the spoon Quale was holding out and tastes the stew.

"Mmm, this is good." She then bites into something that was both tangy and savory. There was another vegetable in it. She fishes it out with her spoon and holds it out to them, "What's this?"

"Gysahl pickle." Quale answered while licking his lips.

"You mean a cucumber soaked in those smelly greens? Hmm…" she decided that they were not as bad as they smelled, but she still loves dill pickles more, "So did your master like it?"

"Yes. He said to give you Chocobo and place to sleep." Quan answers then Quale leans forward and wags his tongue, "We set up tent near fire."

"Okay, thanks." They walked off muttering something about frogs as Amber finished her stew. She looks up at the small bits of sky showing through the trees and was surprised to find it already dark with stars glittering above. It was then that she finally began to wonder about yesterday's events. Who was that woman? Didn't they gather all the genomes and take their souls? That woman seemed like she wanted hurt her. It was a possibility that she could be insane. Amber just hoped she would never see that woman again. The sound of a twig snapping pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked around and found nothing. She dismissed the sound as one of those Qus wandering around. She got up and followed the light of the fire to her tent which was built near the Chocobo, whose eyes were beginning to close. She walks up to the Chocobo and unties it from the log.

"Hey there. Will you wait for me in the morning?" the Chocobo makes a soft 'Kweh' sound and then falls fast asleep. Amber scratched its head before climbing in the tent and falling asleep herself.

     ************************************

     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mommy!" she jolted awake. She knew exactly who the voice belonged to.

"Zidane! Where are you?" Amber searched through the darkness until she spied a tiny, blurry figure running towards her.

"Zidane!" She started running but stopped when an evil voice penetrated through the eerie silence. Pale white hands encircled Zidane and picked him up. The man stepped out of the shadows as Zidane struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Kuja! You bastard! Let my son go!" As shadow cast over both of them as if a cloud was passing through. Once it passed, Kuja look much younger, like a teenager. A little girl with red hair was now in his arms. The sound of a gun loading made Amber jump. Standing next to her was a 20 year old woman with green eyes and black hair that reached past the shoulder blades and covered half her face. She lifted her gunblade and pointed it at Kuja.

"Kuja! Let Lucy go! She has nothing to do with this!" Amber knew who she was, her picture was in the family history book. Cara. Kuja laughed as he knocked the girl unconscious.

"Of course she does. I have looked into your family history…" Everything flashed as time sped forward. Now Kuja was laughing as he dropped the girl. Cara was kneeling on the ground and another man was helping her get up. Although Amber couldn't see his eyes, she noticed his black hair with natural blonde highlights that was tied up with a dark blue bandanna.

"…I needed her blood for my immortality spell not only because she was your cousin, but because she was also a descendent of Tarae, the first known sorceress." Cara could only glare at Kuja. Suddenly, Cara vanished and was replaced by a 17 year old girl that looked like Cara but with red hair. She was breathing heavily as she glared at him. Kuja was now covered in blood.

"I hate you!!! Get out of my life!" He looked shocked and sad as she slowly faded away only whispering, "Alexia."

The girl dropped her bloody gunblade and covered her face as she fell over crying. Everything went black and Amber was all alone again. A sound made her turn around. Behind her was a woman that looked like Cara but had longer hair, a tail, and light blue eyes that seemed to glow. She held an unconscious Zidane.

_"That woman…looks like me. No…wait. She IS me!"_ She panicked as the Amber with black hair pulled out a dagger and was about to slit the boy's throat.

"NNNOOO!!"

    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

          Amber awakened with a gasp and realized it was just a dream. She took deep breaths before climbing out of her sleeping bag. It was lighter outside so she assumed it was morning. She unzipped the tent and went out into the cool, crisp air. The Chocobo was already awake and came up to Amber.

"Aww…you waited for me. Come on, let's get out of here before those Qu guys decide to cook you for breakfast."

"Kweh!" the Chocobo followed her out of the clearing and past the tall grass. The two moogles weren't out yet. Amber was a little disappointed because she wanted to ask for directions to Madain Sari. They continued to walk out of the marsh. She decided to talk to the Chocobo so she wouldn't have to talk to herself for the rest of the journey.

"So, what should I call you? You're a guy Chocobo right?" she was surprised when the Chocobo nodded its head. Well at least it's somebody to talk to.

"Okay a name…Oberon? No? …Okay." she laughed a little from the Chocobo's reaction, "What about Puck?"

"Kweh!"

"Okay, Puck it is." They were now out of the marsh and Amber just stared at him. She knew how to get on a horse, but a Chocobo was different. He didn't even have a saddle!

"Now how am I supposed to get on you?" she could swear the Chocobo was laughing at her, "Hey, it's not my fault that I never ridden a Chocobo before!" Puck slightly kneeled down and lowered a wing for her. She stared at him again before shrugging and then placed her left foot on his wing then swings her right foot over to his other side like she would for a horse. With her feet placed snugly inside his wings and her hands on the sides of his neck for support, Puck slowly stood up and began walking. After getting used to the way a Chocobo moves, she directed him to go towards the canyons in the distance and took note of something she will never want to do: dye her hair black.

      Amber couldn't help but notice something different about Puck. The summoners said that Chocobos have yellow feathers and a brown beak, but this one seemed to be made of gold. She was even more surprised when she found out that Puck could climb mountains. Soon a swirl in the canyons appeared. Inside the swirl was Oeilvert. On her first year on Gaia, she helped construct Oeilvert, gave power to the stones that would recite Terra's history, and released Ark. From what she remembered on the maps, the Outer Continent was northeast pass the ocean from here and south of here was…well she definitely didn't want to go south unless she was on the verge of dying because her tomb was located in that area.

"Alright, we need to go northeast from here and cross the sea. Can you swim?"

"Kweh!!!" he started running south.

"N-no Puck! We need to head northeast! Huh?" he jumped off a canyon wall. A forest was in front of them. Puck kept running then jumped on a tree branch once he reached the edge of the forest. Then jumped on another and kept jumping until they were on top of the trees. Puck flapped his wings and soon they were in the air.

"You can fly?!" she was astonished.

"Kweh!!!" he turned around and finally started heading the right way. They-She was finally going home.

"Zidane, I hope you're there!"

     *******************************

          Baku glanced at the little ones playing on the floor. When he's not out stealing valuables with the troop, he runs a little day care for Blank and Cinna. Their parents forgot they exist so they always come to him during the day and return home at night. He looked at the new boy who was hanging off a chair with his tail. Guards came in the middle of the night and said that he was abandoned at the gates. The boy looked like he came from a rich family by looking at his fancy night clothes. Zidane Tribal, as what was sewn on his night shirt, said he didn't remember anything about his family, how he got here, or even who he was. Baku had decided to raise him himself rather than find him a new family. He smiled, he never had a kid of his own, now he has a son …until his parents come looking for him.

   -----------------------------------------------

Sorceress Myst: So did you like this chapter? I want to give thanks to all who reviewed so far…Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! Now Fagtron, come out and ask those questions.

Fagtron: (falls out of closet with a card.) What was that dream about? What will Amber find in Madain Sari? What happened to Kuja? How will Baku react if Amber finds Zidane? Find out in later chapters.

Sorceress Myst: If you keep this up, then I might think about letting you stay during the story.

Fagtron: Really!

Sorceress Myst: Sure…in eleven years.

Fagtron: Aw man.

Sorceress Myst: And before I go, I have a prologue and the first chapter up in my Final Fantasy 8 fic in case you're interested. C ya!

Fagtron: BYE!!!!!


End file.
